


Pink Sunday

by shenanigan_manifesto



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Flirtiness, Fluff, Oneshot, Teasing, dom vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenanigan_manifesto/pseuds/shenanigan_manifesto
Summary: V pays her ripperdoc a visit on Valentine's Day.A little teasing oneshot inspired by a sketch I saw on Twitter.
Relationships: Female V/Viktor Vector, V/Viktor Vector
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Pink Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the art from Emma here: https://twitter.com/rednightskiess/status/1360963269331193865?s=20

“You look nice.” Viktor said, sitting forward on the stool that was set by his desk. He had been busy removing the exo glove after a long day when V entered, smiling at his visitor while he pulled the tool over his wrist.

“Thanks doc.” V grinned, twirling a lock of green hair around her fingers. She had fussed over herself the last hour before leaving for the clinic and was proud of the way her pink eyeshadow turned out; the color kissing her lids just enough for a flirty glow. On-theme with the day. 

She had no excuse as to why she had tramped into the clinic that evening, but it was rare that she needed one. The doc had gotten used to seeing her almost daily, wanding back like a lovesick puppy for medical care or the company. She couldn't get enough of his smooth, caring demeanor; not to mention the way his clothing clung to his thick muscles. V had let her eyes wander day after day, fanticizing about the way his hands might touch her...

Today was the most romantic day of the year, and the perfect time to finally make her move. He had closed up shop for the night; Misty departed for a date with Jackie a short while prior, leaving the two of them alone.

“You look…” She paused, eye twitching as she inspected him up and down. He was wearing an identical outfit as any other day she had been here, stained blue button-down loosened at the top to give a cheeky view of his chest. “...the same.”

“Were you expecting something else?” He asked incredulously, tossing the screwdriver to the side with a  _ clang _ .

V sighed, the heel of her boots clicking on the ground as she approached him. With a small hop she sat on the desk in front of him.

“What day is it today, Vikky?” She asked, slinging one leg over the other and peering at him coyly. His eyes darted from her exposed thigh that peeked out under her shorts and back to her face.

Viktor hummed, running his fingers along his jaw. “It’s… Sunday. Why, you a lady of the Lord now?”

V threw her head back in boisterous laughter. The idea of her in a church, bright hair pulled back under a severe Nun’s habit was quite the mental image. Vik cracked a smile at her reaction.

“No, you old ripper. It’s Valentine’s Day.” She emphasized the last two words with fluttered fingers, tipping her head to the side in his direction. “You got a hot date tonight?”

Vik scoffed. “How would I? Didn’t even know it was today until right this second. You think an old guy like me would pay attention to this stuff?”

“Well I sure do.” V replied, her voice dropping to a soft purr as she extended her hand to his face, brushing her thumb along the scarred skin of his cheek. Viktor’s eyebrows pressed together, his body frozen.

“Me?”

“What? No, Saburo Arasaka.  _ Obviously _ you, Vik.” 

“Why?” 

V clicked her tongue, cupping his chin in her hand. “Because you’re caring, you’re smart, handsome, you still have the preem body of a top-tier fighter...” She leaned forward, pulling his face closer to hers and stopping just inches from where their lips would have collided. “...and I’ve wanted to do this from the first day we met.”

“I… I don’t know…” Vik sputtered. V didn’t answer, instead closed the distance between the two of them with a kiss, his breath hot on her face as his body reacted to her advances. When she pulled away she noticed his expression went from puzzled to interested, giving V a twinge of satisfaction at the power she had over him.

With strong hands, V grabbed the front of Vik’s shirt and hauled him to his feet. The force clearly had him taken aback, his blue eyes widening adorably from behind his dark glasses. She wasn’t sure why he was surprised; he had patched her back up more times than she could count on one hand after taking down dozens of brain-dead gonks in a single night. There was no doubt that she could handle herself well. 

Their shoes scuffed loudly as she pushed him backwards across the room, his bottom lip sinking into his mouth slightly from where he bit it. He let out a grunt as she tossed him down on the brown couch in the back of the clinic, the springs squeaking in protest. 

Perhaps he was caught off guard thanks to his own denial, he had quite literally been inside of her multiple times: adding springs and boosts and god knows what to turn her body into an overclocked fighting machine. Maybe he wanted to devour her with his eyes as a sweet girl, a pretty little thing...

That won’t do.

“You sure about this, kid?” He asked nervously, swiveling his head around as if someone could appear at any time.

“Maybe this will convince you.” She pulled the zipper of her jacket down, dropping the yellow garment off her shoulders to reveal a hot pink bustier. She giggled as Vik’s mouth dropped open, the hands on his knees curling. The jacket hit the chair with a  _ whump _ as she threw it to the side.

“There’s more!” She sing-songed, unbuttoning her shorts and dropping them to the floor. Her thong may as well have been made of ribbon, the thin pink strings snaked along her hips.

“Oh my god-” Vik muttered, his face blushing intensely.

V placed her knees on either side of his legs, sinking into his lap. He was incredibly warm, the relaxed muscles of his legs were soft and comfortable as she sat on him. She felt the pink fabric of her panties dampening already at the possibilities in front of her. 

She felt his hand palm her ass, the squishy fat from her curves sinking from his eager, calloused fingers. She bit her lip as she drank in the sight of his face: his wet mouth parted and panting, pupils distended with lust, his expression of shock and hunger on his rugged features. V pulled his glasses off and set them to the side without breaking eye contact.

“You’re going to be a good boy for me?” She crooned, pulling at his collar until he was inches away from her, his lips quivering with anticipation. He was putty in her hands… well, all soft except for the bulge in his pants that pressed into her thigh.

He nodded. “I’m yours…” He managed, tipping his head forward for a kiss before V pulled away.

“Ah ah ah… don’t you have something to say first?” V teased, guiding his hand in between her legs. Vik’s eyes nearly sparkled as he felt her, pushing the fabric aside to slip his fingers into the slick folds of skin.

“Happy Valentine’s Day?” He asked, his hips pushing into her involuntarily as he felt her excitement on his hand.

“Good boy, Vikky.” She lilted, bringing her lips onto his for a deep, sloppy kiss. He moaned into her mouth, eager lips kissing back in earnest, desperate to taste her. V felt his fingers twitching as he stroked her, the anticipation of diving into her overwhelming him. The buttons of his shirt fought against her fingers as she struggled to unhook them, deciding instead to rip open the offending garment, plinking noises sounding from where the buttons hit the floor.

V was determined to give them both the best Valentine’s Day either of them have had in a long, long time.


End file.
